


Pampered - Dojoon x The Rose

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [11]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Woosung, Age Play Caregiver Lee Hajoon, Age Play Caregiver Lee Jaehyeong, Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kim Woosung has an angelic voice, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Park Dojoon can't sleep, Park Dojoon is a little, Polyamory, Sleep AGAIN, and the rest looks after him, busy schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: It's Dojoons birthday and he slips into little space
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff/Park Dojoon | Leo
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Kudos: 16





	Pampered - Dojoon x The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for hisbirthday but unfortunaly I haven't had AO3 back then but it would be a waste to not post it so I'll post it anyways.

It was Dojoons birthday and the other members allowed him to slip into little space. How could they not allow him this simple present?  
Even though Dojoon knew he was allowed to slip whenever he wanted - unless it's during an interview or stage of course - he often felt like a burden in little space for the other members so he tried to hold it in.

But since it's his birthday and the other members KNEW that he refused to slip they decided to pamper him a lot to finally calm down. He was really tensed the last days, especially after the whole struggle with leaving their company.

Currently Hajoon is in charge of keep the supervision over the little. He played with those funny colorful items for little kids. Ever since the drummer saw those drums for kids he wanted to get them for Dojoon. So now, at his birthday, he finally did. "Hey baby, look Dada has a little gift for you." Latter clapped happily and looked up. The blonde guy cooed internally and petted his head. "Look, here you go." He gave him the present in a funny wrapping paper with dinosaurs. The little ripped he paper and looked at the packaging in confusion. What was that supposed to be?

The drummer cooed and helped him open his present properly. "There you go little one." Dojoon took the drumsticks hesitantly and then started to hit the actual drum. Well he mostly hit the surroundings as well as Hajoon. Not exactly what he expected but well... better than nothing. "Pay attention pup, you're going to give yourself and dada ouchies" he scolded softly. To be exact you couldn't even count it as scolding, his voice was soft and caring. The black haired boy looked up at him on confusion but started to get that what he made was wrong so he hit the drum only very lightly making the other smile.

He sat down next to Dojoon and helped him to drum properly. "You're doing great baby." He praised and stroked the boys' hair.

They continued to play for a while till Jaehyung, the actual maknae joined the duo. "How's it going?" He asked Hajoon. "It's going well and he seems to have fun, doesn't he?" He pointed at the happy little who continued to hit the drum with more confidence. "You really bought him this?" The bassist chuckled. "Yeah, why?" "Nothing, nothing. It's cute." He smiled and caressed the littles' cheek. "Are you having fun baby?" He asked in a soft voice making the boy purr. "I take this as a yes."

As Hajoon and Jaehyung continued to keep the birthday boy entertained they noticed how the boy got whiny and tired. "Should we put him into bed?" Jaehyung suggested nervously. Neither of them brought the little into bed when he was in his headspace, it was always Woosung. The oldest of them was in charge of taking him to bed since Dojoon often wouldn't want to go to sleep and do anything to stay awake.

He didn't misbehave on purpose but he simply hated going to sleep. It felt like he would leave the others and he hated being left alone in little space.

Woosung had something in his voice that calmed him down every time he would read him a story or sing him a lullaby.

When the other members would try the same it never worked.

"I'll call Woosung Hyung, maybe this will help him."  
To all unfortunates Woosung had to do some stuff as the responsible leader and eldest of The Rose that wouldn't allow him to attend the birthday just now.

They changed the little in his onesie without any problems and put him into bed. But as soon as they tried to get him to sleep he started to cry and hit with his legs and arms around. "Shsh baby, everything's alright." With some difficulties the youngest was able to stroke his hair and make him calm down. He hugged him closely to his chest, lying down next to the other. "It's fine, trust me." He mumbled into Dojoons hair.

Finally Woosung picked up Hajoons call. "What's wrong?" "Dojoon is sleepy but yeah you know his attitude with going to sleep." "Yes, I know. Do you want me to come home?" Hajoon sighed, that was just typical Woosung. He would always put the others before him and wouldn't take care of himself. Even when he had his solo debut he asked the members around five hundred times if they really were okay with this. Of course they were.

"No, it's okay. We just need your help. Can you maybe tell him a story or so?" Hajoon asked apologetically. He felt guilty that they weren't able to bring the boy into bed properly alone.

After the phone was put one speaker and Dojoon would be able to hear it Woosung started to speak. "Hello baby, how're you doing?" Dojoon squealed excited to hear his voice making the oldest chuckle. "I miss you too pup. Do you want Daddy to tell you a story?" He ignored the stares he got, why were people always so judgmental?

As Dojoon started to nod happily and Hajoon telling this to Woosung he started to tell the boy a little fairy tale. Maybe he changed a few details just to trigger the people around him. Maybe.

Well, it worked since Dojoon was finally able to sleep properly.

"Thank you Hyung, we really wouldn't be able to do that without your help1" "Oh it's nothing, really. Listen Joonie, I need to go now. You know it's quite stressful here." "That's okay, come back home safely afterwards." "Will do. I love you." Hajoon smiled widely at the last sentence. "We love you too!" Jaehyung said down the phone. "Alright boys, I really need to leave now." They bid their final goodbyes and hung eventually up.

After the call Hajoon and Jaehyung snuggled under the blanket next to the little and fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
